The Yokai magical boy
by Finalcool720
Summary: Kitaro sees Magical girls and boys battle a witch.The soul gems go flying and some are broken and Gegege forest kept the magical girls and boys alive.Kitaro decides he wants to protect them and has to make a wish to save himself after Kyubey leads him into a labyrinth
1. Prologue

I do not own Madoka Magica or GeGeGe no Kitarou and this is just for fun

Chapter 1

The battle raged against the witch.The friends fought together but were failing as the witch sent thier soul gems flying.A boy in the hut watched the fight with his dad."Dad what are those boys and girls"Kitaro asked finding one of thier soul gems.Daddy Eyeball looked at the gem and was shocked.Kitaro noticed the look on his dad's face."I do not know how but this gem is one of the people we saw fighting"Daddy Eyeball said.Kitaro left and found a boy awake "How My soul gem is me so how am I awake while in this body"He said.Kitaro walked over and handed the gem "It might have to do with the Gegege Forest and you should not be here"Kitaro said."I see I am Chris Magica"He said holding out his hand.Kitaro shook hands with Chris."I am Kitaro lets find your friends"He said.

Chris nodded as they walked and found Sayaka.Sayaka looked at Chris and Kitaro and showed her soul gem broke.Kitaro looked at the gem "Well welcome to the forest this is your home now"He said."So tell us about this place"Sayaka asked."This forest is where Yokai live"Kitaro said."I see sorry our fight with that witch brought us here"Sayaka said.Kitaro nodded and wonder how they got magic as they found Madoka and Homura gems broken as well.Kitaro "Chris how did you get magic"He asked."Oh we made a wish with a thing called an incubator it grants wishs"Chris said."It changes your soul into a gem for your wish and your body is a tool for your magic"Daddy Eyeball asked.

Chris and Sayaka nodded noticed Kitaro seemed mad.Kitaro broke Chris soul gem "How many people have made wishs like this"He asked."Too many Yokai"As Kyubey came from a nearby area.Kyubey noticed the broken gems and smirked "So you now have to live here but it seems you can make"Kyubey said Kitaro used his remote getta and defeated Kyubey."He always comes back"Homura said with Madoka by her side.Sayaka and Madoka hugged.Kitaro looked and counted"One more"He said.Madoka nodded holding Mami's soul gem unbroken.

Kitaro took it and broke it as Mami screamed.Kitaro saw Mami in trouble with a yokai and saved her by running away.Kitaro and everyone went to his hut and had some tea.Kitaro noticed Kyubey who wanted him to follow.Kitaro.Kitaro followed Kyubey outside the forest and saw Magical girls battling witchs along with some magical boys.Kitaro followed him and got trapped in a labyrinth.Kitaro looked at Kyubey who wanted him to make a wish.Kitaro fought using his remote getta's and saw he was in trouble.Kitaro looked to the incubator and made a wish.

End of chapter I hoped you liked it and please review


	2. A few days later

I do not own Madoka Magica or GeGeGe No Kitarou and this is just for fun.

Chapter 2

The forest was quiet as the Yokai rested.Chris was awake helping Daddy Eyeball take a bath."Sorry for asking Chris its just ,Kitaro left early for some reason"Daddy Eyeball said.Chris smiled its fine pouring some water over him."Its fine it must have to do with his wish"He said.Daddy Eyeball nodded "He hasn't told me what it is Chris"He said.Chris smiled "I am sure its a wish , that was well thought out"He said.Sayaka came in after practicing with a toy sword."Well you begged Kyubey for your wish if I remember Chris"She said.

Chris chuckled "Where did you get the toy sword Sayaka"Chris asked."Oh Kitaro got it for me , so i would not get board"She said.Chris nodded finishing Daddy Eyeball bath."Thanks Chris , by the way Sayaka were is Madoka , Homura , and Mami"Daddy Eyeball said.

"Oh Madoka , Homura , and Mami are skipping rocks"Sayaka said."Hey I noticed Kitaro Had school books could he have wished to be a student"Chris said.Daddy Eyeball thought about it "We better ask Mana if their are any new students in her school"He said.Chris and Sayaka scratched thier faces "Who's Mana Daddy Eyeball"Both asked.Daddy Eyeball nodded and told them about her.

Meanwhile Kitaro sneezed in class while taking notes.He thought about how Kyubey forced him into a wish.He remembered the words " I wish to be a school student"he said and defeated the witch.He exited the classroom during lunch "I am glad Mana doesn't know"He thought passing by her.Mana looked "Kitaro what are you doing here"She asked knowing it was him.

Kitaro turned around noticing Kyubey."Oh Hey I think you have me confused with someone else"He said.Mana sighed "I know's its you Kitaro , you have the watch I gave you as a gift"She said.Kitaro nodded "Fine i am a student here"He said.Mana stepped back "Why " She asked.Kitaro picked up Kyubey "can you see this incubator"He asked.Mana tried but saw nothing "Sorry Kitaro but nothing is thier"She said.

Kitaro sighed in relief "Thanks Mana I am glad you don't have the potential to make a wish with Kyubey"He said.Mana tried to figure out what Kitaro was talking about."I'll explain Mana"Kitaro said.Mana nodded as they headed to the roof.

Meanwhile Chris and Sayaka were walking around the forest and bumped into Rat Man."Hey Chris I heard from Kitaro you wished for unlimited vast riches and treasure in a treasure chest"He said.Chris placed his hand on his face."Catchick warned us about you Rat man"Sayaka said.Sayaka chased him away with her toy sword.Chris laughed "Nice one Sayaka , by the way I now we live here now but the spare soul gems"He said.

Sayaka nodded "I remember we told Daddy Eyeball and Kitaro about our wishes"She said.Chris nodded taking the key to his treasure chest out of his pocket.Sayaka grabbed the key "I see what your thinking ,but Kyubey would probably expect that"She said.Chris nodded right "Since I am boy and staying with Kitaro while Sayaka you and the other girls live with Catchick"He said.Sayaka interrupted "I see your going to tell Kitaro about the spares , and ask his wish"She said.Chris scratched the back of his head "Yeah".Sayaka nodded as they continued to walk.

Meanwhile Kitaro and Mana walked to GeGeGe forest."I see Kitaro those Magical Girls and boy , now life in the forest"She asked.Kitaro nodded "I haven't told them my wish , but Daddy Eyeball basically adopted them"He said.Mana nodded texting Catchick.Kitaro sighed looking at his soul gem finding traces of witchs magic.Mana looked and noticed the gem it was colored while and yellow."I have to go Mana , I'll see you at the GeGeGe forest"He said.Mana nodded fine as Kitaro ran off.

Kitaro found the witch's labyrinth.He entered it and saw Rat man and used he figured out what attacks would defeat the familiars that were like clocks.Rat Man noticed Kitaro in a school Uniform and a gem were he had no eye.He attacked with his book weapon and defeated the witch combined with his book and remote controlled geta.

Kitaro untransformed and looked at Rat Man and walked to the forest and picked up the grief seed.Rat man noticed Kyubey who stopped him from following Kitaro."I would like to talk Rat man , how would you like any wish"He said.Rat man was about to answer when he saw Kitaro use his internal electricity to vanquish Kyubey."Never make a wish Rat man"He said.Rat Man watched as Kitaro stormed off.

Meanwhile Mana Meet Sayaka , Homura , Madoka , and Mami and shock thier hands."So one more Mami"She asked.Mami nodded "Yeah Chris was telling Daddy Eyeball something"She said.Mana noticed Kitaro stormed by and entered his hut.Kitaro saw Chris helping Daddy Eyeball cook.Kitaro smiled "Hi Dad , and thanks for helping Chris"He said.Chris nodded trying the soup.Chris took a breath "I was wondering what your wish was Kitaro"He asked.

Kitaro gave a look no i don't feel like sharing.Chris sighed "Kitaro I told you my wish , its that the treasure chest contains one treasure that might help you if you need it"He said.Kitaro figured it out and gave a slight chuckle "Spare soul Gems"He said.Chris nodded.Kitaro looked at Daddy Eyeball and Chris."Fine I will tell you both only after everyone else is asleep and, you don't say anything till I am ready Chris and Dad"He said.Chris and Daddy Eyeball finished making the soup."Kitaro get everyone for dinner"Daddy Eyeball said.

Kitaro nodded heading outside."Mana and Everyone dinner is ready"He said.Sayaka nodded along with Madoka , Mami , and Homura and went to Kitaro's hut as Catchick joined them."Mana joining us"Catchick asked.Mana nodded sure following them.

End of chapter I hoped you liked it and please review.


End file.
